Change
by The Bloody Wretched
Summary: Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving to Domino City, Japan. From there on, it's a mystery to you.
1. Chapter 1

Change

Summary: Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Akuou are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan.

a/n: me bored equals story:

Bakura snarled at their mother and looked up. "Mom! I don't see why we have to fuckin' move!"he yelled, throwing his pillow across the room at her, eyes tearing. Arisa Akuou sighed and went up to her son, pushing his long bangs from his eyes. "Sweetie, your father got a promotion.. This could be really good for us."she said, looking over at the older twin, Ryou, as well. "Mom, I guess it would be ok." Ryou said, smiling sadly, feeling horrible for Bakura, who didn't make friends well because of some mental issues. It obviously hurt him a lot. Ryou on the other hand, didn't really care if he had any friends, for he had gotten used to it.

Bakura turned to Ryou. "It's fine with you because your a damned loner! Stupid Ryou! With his stupid books and his **stupid** brains!"he screamed, standing and running to his own room in tears. Ryou looked down and sighed. Bakura had been **quite** moody the last few months, well it's understandable. Their older sister, Amane, had died a few months before their fourteenth birthday. Somehow, Bakura had known it would happen, like he had a premontion about it.

(flashback)

They were playing catch with the ball that Amane had gotten for her seventeenth birthday and when Ryou threw it to Bakura it went over his hands. "Ryou you dumbass! What the hell?" Bakura yelled, glaring at the older twin. "Sorry!" Ryou said with a shrug and a grin on his face. Amane started toward the street but Bakura ran past her, not noticing the truck coming. "I'll get-" "No!" Amane cried, grabbing him about his waist and pulling him back onto the side as the truck passed. "Oh my lord, that was too close! Are you two ok?" Ryou asked, running up to the them. Amane was sitting on the ground with Bakura sitting in her arms in shock.

"A-Amane.. If I had gone any farther. You might have.. Oh my god."he whimpered, shrinking into her arms. "Sh, it's ok. It wasn't on purpose. Come on, let's go inside."Amane whispered into his ear, pushing back his spiky white hair and pulling him into a standing position. "Ok, sorry Ami."Bakura said in a soft voice, which was unnatural for him. Amane whispered to him softly, noticing he was having one of his breakdowns. "Baku, it's fine. We're ok, that's all that matters."she said, feeling him calm a bit.

He nodded, "Ok. I'm fine! Stop smothering me!" Bakura growled, coming to his senses. Ryou laughed and they went into the house.

(later)

"Goodbye, Bakura! Ryou! See you next weekend!" Amane laughed, walking to her car. Bakura waved and laughed as she got in, driving away. Him and Ryou went back into the house, then up to their room, then Ryou went to the bathroom. Bakura turned on the T.V once they got in, it had been an hour. The T.V was on the news channel and Bakura went to change it.

**(1)We have breaking news: **

**There was a brutal car crash that created a chain in Britain. It started with one of the buses (2) crashing into a minivan, then that's when the devastating chain of crashes and bloodshed started. Most died within an hour: **

**Marie Henderson**

**Richard Bucket(3)**

**Kai Tomachu**

**Amane Akuou-**

Bakura let out a cry of anguish that caused Ryou to run back to see him sobbing hysterically and glaring at the T.V that continued to spit out names that were familiar to him. "Bakura, what's wrong? Have you taken your medication?" Ryou asked, having bent down and was deafened by another cry. "Amane!"

(back)

Bakura saw himself back when Amane was leaving. "Goodb-" "No!" Bakura cried, grabbing Amane and pulling her back. "Wha-? What's wrong Bakura?"she asked, bending down and wiping at a tear that fell from his eye. "Don't leave! You're going to die!"he cried, putting his iron grip on her. "What do you mean? I'll be fine! You're just a little shaken up from the truck."Amane said, trying to console her hysterical younger brother. "No! A car crash! A bus is going to cause a chain! Dying! Don't go!"he continued trying to get her to understand. Amane pulled herself from his grip. "I'll be fine! I'll call you when I get to my dorm to prove it, ok? I have to go, Bakura. Goodbye both of you. I love you."she said, getting in her car. Ryou held Bakura back, "NO! AMANE!"

Later they heard that she had died in the exact way that Bakura had seen.

(end flashback)

She had been so nice, and despite Bakura's problems she still loved him. They were almost fifteen now, but it still hurt so bad. Arisa sighed and Ryou smiled at her sadly. "Go make sure he's ok, Ryou dear."she said, picking up book of recipes for dinner. Ryou nodded and went up to their room quickly to find Bakura sitting on their bed. Bakura glared at him. "What do you want?"he hissed, picking up a glass in a way like he was going to throw it. "Calm do-" Bakura looked up and hissed in a more snakelike way, "Don't you **_dare_** tell me to **calm down**, Ryou-baka."

Then he threw the glass, but Ryou dodged and ran downstairs. Bakura sat on his bed and whimpered. "Amane. I'm sorry. Dad hates me now. I should have stopped you, should have made Ryou let go instead of crying like a wimp. I'm sorry."

(flashback)

Amane had been killed in the car crash and Bakura was sitting alone in the living room, his father, James Akuou, walked in. Bakura barely acknologed his presense. "Bakura, it's your fault. You knew."he said, taking the back of Bakura's shirt in a vicelike grip. "I know it's my fault. Give me my punishment." Bakura whispered, inwardly flinching.

And he did.

(end flashback)

1; The news on the T.V.

2; Double decker!

3; Hehe, a show I watch sometimes, it's Keeping Up Appearances. This guys wife is annoying as hell, also, she says this for their last name, "It's Buquet (boo-kaaay)!"

Ok, I know, this was ended bad, but I AM redoing it. The next chapter, they move. I AM redoing this! Oh well, review on if you like this chapter better.


	2. Chapter 2

Change

Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol. Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan. Trouble starts when the younger of the twins, Bakura, meets a new friend named Meriku. He starts doing drugs and drinking at the age of sixteen. Ryou suspects something's wrong and follows Bakura one night into gang territory. After going back home, Ryou decides to help Bakura. When school starts, Ryou meets friends of his own and they plan to help him catch Bakura in his acts, trying to help him. When things go wrong, will they be able to make it in the end?

a/n: me bored equals story:

Ryou sat down next to Bakura in the plane and took out a book. "Stupid Ryou! You're always reading!" Bakura scoffed, taking out his gameboy and playing some kind of Duel Monsters game. "Calm down dear, when we move into the new house you'll love it!" Arisa said from the other side of Bakura, ruffling his hair. Bakura snorted and growled as the batteries to his gameboy died. "See! The batteries say they'll die first too!"he said, throwing the it back into his backpack. Ryou put his book away and faced Bakura. "Chill. Relax. Breathe."he said, making little breathing noises after.

"Ya, you think you're so funny. Uhuh.. Sure." Bakura muttered, leaning on their Mom's shoulder and closing his eyes. Arisa reached over and rubbed the side of his head and then arm. "Go to sleep. We'll wake you up when we're there." Arisa said, smiling and taking a small blanket out of her bag to wrap around his shoulders. "Hn.. Not my fault our flight was a six am." Bakura yawned, quickly falling into a deep slumber. Arisa moved his head to her lap and smiled. Ryou took his book out again and started reading. It was Harry Potter and the Half Breed Prince and he was getting quite into it. Arisa took out her knitting and kept up on the hat she was making. Cross stitches are fun sometimes.

-O-

They had finally arrived to Domino City. Bakura was still asleep and Ryou had fallen asleep as well. Arisa woke the two up and smiled. "We're here."she said, placing her knitting in her bag and smiling. "Cool!" Ryou said happily, putting his book into his backpack. "Whoopeedoo..." Bakura said sarcastically, picking up his own backpack. They walked out the plane and saw James, who had went to Domino City three weeks ago. "Boys, I picked your rooms and put your stuff into them already. I think you'll like it." James said, smirking. Bakura and Ryou perked up at room**s**.

"We get-" Ryou started, "Our own-" Bakura said, "Rooms?"they both said, smiling slowly. "Yes." James said, looking down slightly at his sons. "And they're both connected to a bathroom." Arisa said softly, not wanting to be left out completely from the good parent ritual. The two nodded approvingly and smiled. "Let's go!" They said, running to get their baggage.

-O-

They were all at their new home. Bakura was in his new room, sulking about leaving his friends, who promised to keep in touch. Ryou was in his room, setting up some shelves for his ceramic angels. Arisa went up and yelled, "Come down you guys." The two left their rooms and stood at the edge of the stairs, waiting for someone to say something. "Ok, school starts in a week. There is no uniform and we want you two on your best behavier." James said, handing up two agendas. "Here, surprisingly, you're starting as juniors." Arisa said, waiting for the explosion. "WHAT?" Bakura and Ryou yelled, nearly falling from the top of the stairs. Well, Bakura **did**. James easily caught his son and nodded.

"Yes, you have to start high school over. At least it's only one grade." James said, trying to brightening things up, still holding Bakura. "I guess.." Ryou said, smiling sadly and going down to get Bakura, who was still in shock. "Ninth... Grade..." Bakura muttered, slowly walking upstairs and to his room. As soon as the door shut, they all heard a screech, "AAAAAAH!"

KBF: I'm going to try and start the next chapter for on their first day of school in Domino High. Yep, Domino High. Review plz. And flames will be used to roast smores.


	3. Chapter 3

Change

Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol. Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan. Trouble starts when the younger of the twins, Bakura, meets a new friend named Meriku. He starts doing drugs and drinking at the age of sixteen. Ryou suspects something's wrong and follows Bakura one night into gang territory. After going back home, Ryou decides to help Bakura. When school starts, Ryou meets friends of his own and they plan to help him catch Bakura in his acts, trying to help him. When things go wrong, will they be able to make it in the end?

a/n: me bored equals story:

It was the day before school starts. Bakura was sitting at his computer writing fan fiction stories about blood and death. Ryou came into the room and looked over his shoulder. "Ew."he muttered, smiling sadly. "Get out of here you stupid fuck!" Bakura yelled, getting out of his chair and trying to kick Ryou. "Chill out! It was just a glance! What are you hiding?" Ryou demanded, dodging a few of Bakura's punches and jumping in front him, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Nothing! Leave me alone you asshole!" Bakura screamed, struggling in Ryou's grasp. Ryou pulled his sleeves. "I knew it! Come on Bakura! Just tell me what's wrong." Ryou said, letting Bakura go and bent down to eye level when Bakura crumpled to the floor.

"... You suck monkey balls ..." Bakura muttered, running. Ryou sighed and was glad their parents weren't home. He wouldn't tell on Bakura for cutting a little, but if it gets out of hand.. He would.

Bakura sat at the table for dinner, looking at his food in fear and sadness. His parents would disown him if they figured out what he did. "So, how were you guys today?" Arisa asked, looking over at Bakura. Bakura stared at Ryou in fear. "We did fine Mom." Ryou said, locking hands with his brother under the table. "Good." James said, leaving the room with Arisa. "We'll be back soon sweethearts." Arisa said, leaving. When they were gone, Bakura looked over at Ryou with wide eyes. "W-Why didn't you tell?"he asked, looking astounded. "I won't do that to you. Just promise me one thing." Ryou said, smiling. "What?" Bakura asked annoyed. "Not to do that again." Ryou said, hugging his brother with a heart full of gold, Bakura just sitting there, not promising anything.

School has started. Ryou and Bakura went to their homeroom, which was Science, and walked in. "Ah, you must be the Tenshi brothers."the teacher inside said, putting down her ruler. "Yes mam." Ryou said, nodding while Bakura secretly flipped her off. Well, the rest of the class saw and were now laughing. "I am Mrs. Gothern, now please, tell us your names. Now!" Mrs. Gothern said, picking up her ruler again and slapping it back on the table. Everyone was quiet. "My name is Ryou Tenshi, this is my brother, Bakura." Ryou said, pointing to Bakura.

"Ok, Bakura, go sit next to Meriku Ishtar. Mariku, raise your hand." Mrs. Gothern said, eyeing a tanned, blond, spikey haired boy in the center of the room. Meriku raised his hand with sinister smirk and Bakura went over. "Ryou, you may sit by Yami Motou. Yami, raise your hand."she said. A thin, pale, starfish haired, short teen raised his arm and smiled at Ryou. Everyone groaned at the class goody goody and ignored him. Ryou looked nervously at where Bakura was, who was now speaking with Meriku, and sat down.

Yami was the class teachers pet. Correction, the schools teachers pet. His hair was red, black, and blond, crazy like a sea urchins stingers. He had crimson eyes, strange enough, and was short for his age. People say he skipped a few grades. His twin brother was Yuugi, not **quite** as 'goody goody' but not a troublemaker. Even though they were twins, his eyes were violet and was slightly shorter then Yami.

Now, Meriku was the **exact** opposite. He was the schools, no, the city troublemaker. Meriku's hair was golden blond, long and spiked. He didn't even have to use gel or anything. It was his version of a hot looking bedhead look. He had darkly tanned skin and violet eyes, darker then Yuugi's, more sinister. Meriku had a younger brother, his name was Marik. Marik had the same color hair, just it was down, his eyes were a bit lighter shade, and he was younger looking, more feminine as well.

Now, the ages of these four were easy to remember. Let's name all the ages: Meriku-17, Marik-15, Yami-16, Yuugi-16, Bakura-16, Ryou-16. Meriku had failed for ditching an entire year. Their older sister and brother, Ishizu and Odion weren't happy at all. Meriku wasn't too nice to Marik though, spent most of his time hitting him. Not a nice brother. People even say he had raped the poor boy. Who knows? Only Meriku, and Marik.

BakuMarik Fan: I'll continue this chapter tomorrow. It's 11:19pm and I have school tomorrow. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Change

Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol. Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan. Trouble starts when the younger of the twins, Bakura, meets a new friend named Meriku. He starts doing drugs and drinking at the age of sixteen. Ryou suspects something's wrong and follows Bakura one night into gang territory. After going back home, Ryou decides to help Bakura. When school starts, Ryou meets friends of his own and they plan to help him catch Bakura in his acts, trying to help him. When things go wrong, will they be able to make it in the end?

Meriku-17  
Marik-15  
Yami-16  
Yuugi-16  
Bakura-16  
Ryou-16  
Tristan-19  
Jonouchi-19  
Mai-21  
Tea-17  
Ishizu-22  
Odeon-26  
Duke-19  
Serenity-17  
Seto-19  
Mokuba-14  
Drake-20 OC

Name: Drake Kujaku  
Age: 20  
Hair: Red  
Skin: Light tan  
Eyes: Emerald  
Height: 5'11

a/n: Have I straightened that out? Me bored equals story:

Ryou watched Bakura pulling on his favorite jacket that Friday night. "Where are you going?"he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Out." Bakura muttered, walking out the door. Ryou followed and grabbed his brothers arm. "Where are you going?" Ryou asked, surprised when Bakura turned around angrily. "You know, you're in my business a lot and I think it's getting really damn annoying! Go fuck yourself or Mom!" Bakura hissed, flipping Ryou off before continuing to walk off. Ryou growled and ran after him. "You know what Bakura? I've had enough of your attitude! You've been acting like a fucking bastard since we moved here! Go to hell! I don't give a shit about you anymore!" Ryou yelled, pushing Bakura off and hurrying inside, but not before seeing a flash of hurt in Bakura's eyes.

Bakura continued off, thinking about what Ryou said to himself until he arrived at a building. He walked in, immediately bombarded with questions from Jonouchi. "I thought you going to be here a little earlier, it's about time for initiation!"he said, pulling Bakura into a room. Meriku, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Drake, their leader, were all waiting. Yes, this was a gang called Slifer, and Bakura was about to be initiated.

"Bakura, are you sure about this? It will be painful." Tristan asked him, laying a hand on the youngers shoulder. "Yes." Bakura answered, succeeding in not stuttering. "Bakura! Come!" Drake called from a long stone table with a dagger in his hand. Bakura hurried over and stopped by the red head, who nodded for him to sit. "Take off your shirt." Drake said, nodding again. Bakura nodded uneasily, removing his shirt, showing the scars from himself and his father. "Oh god."he heard Mai whisper and someone pat his shoulder.

Drake put the dagger to the middle of his chest, causing Bakura to nearly jump. "It's alright."he said, pushing it down a bit, just enough to pierce the skin. A small drop of blood welled up and started to fall down Bakura stomach, who flinched and smiled. Drake dragged the dagger around until the mark showed up as an S, then pushed further down and retraced the mark. After he pulled out Bakura groaned and wiped some blood onto his hand.

"It isn't over, you must lose your virginity." Serenity whispered softly, noticing the glint of fear in Bakura's eyes. "But that can wait!" Drake growled, giving Serenity a look of annoyance before looking back at Bakura. "How about a drink?"he asked, smirking slightly. "Perhaps we should wrap him up?" Duke asked, glancing at the bloody wound. Bakura nodded slightly, then forced back a cry as a piece of cloth was suddenly tight against the wound.

"Be gentle with him, Meriku!" Mai scolded, watching as he roughly bandaged Bakura's chest. He scoffed and continued. When he finished, Tristan handed Bakura a bottle of Vodka. "Have a drink, then later we'll finish the initiation." Duke said, smirking and taking a shot of Tequila. Bakura looked at the bottle hesitantly, then took a long drink. When he stopped, dizziness overtook him for a second then calmed. Serenity, the closest to his age, came over next to him while the others sat in a different part of the room, joking around.

"Are you sure about this?"she asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Bakura stared at her enchanting dark blue eyes and smiled. "I guess so."he answered quietly. They laughed and leaned on each other while drinking out if the Vodka bottle simultaniously.

-other characters-

Mai sat next to her brother and looked over at him. "Are you sure we should do this? We could make things worse for him. Did you see the marks on his body?"she asked, glancing back at Bakura, who was drunkenly laughing with Serenity. Drake smirked at her. "I think he needs this. We need to care for him. He needs better care."he said, standing. He went over to Bakura and asked, "Are you ready?" Bakura cocked his head cutely. "I guess so.."he said, slightly slurred. Bakura staggered up and walked with Drake to a room.

When they got in, Drake shut the door and pushed Bakura onto a bed. Bakura breathed in quick, then moaned as Drake ground his large erection into his pelvis.

BakuMarik Fan: Well, I'm a little scared to put in the **lemon**, but I think I will for the hell of it. And I'm going to copy my stories back into my computer so if I get kicked off I can post them somewhere else. Ok? By the way, this is obviously **yaoi (male/male)** so if you don't like it** DON'T READ IT**! Ok, but if anybody wants to report me,** I WARNED YOU**! Ok, ya, read on if you wish!

Drake felt Bakura tense from pleasure and gasp into his neck. Bakura felt pleasure spike from his lower region, through his body and held back a cry. "What?"he gasped, holding tight to Drake's black, long sleeved shirt as the older male ground into his again. "It's called pleasure." Drake laughed, ceasing to grind into the smaller one and removed their shirts. He started to tease Bakura's nipples, causing him to squeak cutely and moan. Using one hand to mess with his nipple, Drake used the other to remove Bakura's pants and boxers.

Bakura cried out as Drake started to stroke his member, causing the organ to erect fully. Drake laughed as Bakura bucked into his hand, cheeks turning a light pink. Drake removed his own shirt, then bent down over Bakura's erection, engulfing it into the warmth. Bakura's eyes flew open and he bucked further into the warm cavern, crying out again. Drake held down the younger ones hips in a painful grip and wrapped his tongue around his erection, sucking hard. Bakura bit his lip, causing it to bleed, then exploding so hard into Drake's mouth that it hurt. Drake swallowed all of the thick whitish fluid and grinned.

"Now, let's take this further, child."

BakuMarik Fan: Ra! I'm a fucking wimp! I'm sorry guys, I can't go further, but I started you out pretty good, didn't I? If you want the rest of the lemon, review, with your email in it, ok? Ok. And it may take a little while for it to get to you. Ya. School sucks serious ass! Well, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugiou... POOP.

Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol. Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan. Trouble starts when the younger of the twins, Bakura, meets a new friend named Meriku. He starts doing drugs and drinking at the age of sixteen. Ryou suspects something's wrong and follows Bakura one night into gang territory. After going back home, Ryou decides to help Bakura. When school starts, Ryou meets friends of his own and they plan to help him catch Bakura in his acts, trying to help him. When things go wrong, will they be able to make it in the end?

Meriku-17

Marik-15

Yami-16

Yuugi-16

Bakura-16

Ryou-16

Tristan-19

Jonouchi-19

Mai-21

Tea-17

Ishizu-22

Odeon-26

Duke-19

Serenity-17

Seto-19

Mokuba-14

Drake-20 OC

Ryou heard the front door open and nearly slam shut again, feet staggering slightly upstairs. Ryou looked up from his desk as the door opened to see Bakura come in, muttering cuss words under his breath as he slammed the door shut. Ryou stood and went over to Bakura, who was now collapsed on his bed. "Where were you?" Ryou asked patiently, tapping his foot with crossed arms. "Why the fuck would you care..?" Bakura breathed, face in his pillow. Ryou sighed and said, "Because I love you, come here."

Bakura looked almost asleep as he moved a few inches on the bed. Ryou sat next to him and started to remove his jacket. "Stop!" Bakura screamed, yanking away from Ryou, who looked startled. "Bakura! What's going on? Just come here! Please!" Ryou cried, grabbing Bakura's arms and working to calm down his brother. "Ryou! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone." Bakura whimpered, writhing around and trying to wrench his hands from the other.

Ryou finally got Bakura calmed and had him sitting up in his arms, breathing harshly into his neck. He rubbed Bakura's back and at the same time took off his jacket. Ryou held back a gasp at the few blood stains on Bakura's back and smiled at hearing his twin mutter some words inaudibly. "Bakura..?" Ryou said softly, running a hand over the marks. "What Wyu Ou?." Bakura asked, snuggling further into the soft flesh of Ryou's neck, who smiled sadly.

"Do you like it here?" Ryou asked, starting to remove the younger twins pants. Bakura grunted. "It's ok."he said, moving his legs into a better position. Ryou helped Bakura get his pajama pants on and shirt. When everything was finished, Bakura laid his head on the older twins lap and Ryou massaged Bakura's scalp while reading a book. "I'm tired.."he heard Bakura mutter while cuddling further into his lap. "Then go to sleep." Ryou whispered before scratching at Bakura neck. Bakura moaned, snuggling further again.

Bakura rolled over on his back and smiled up at Ryou. Ryou put down his book and leaned down, then blew into Bakura's neck. Bakura gasped and move so more of the soft skin was provided for Ryou to feed on. Ryou licked, bit, and blew on Bakura's paler skin and smiled as the other mewled softly. "Wyu Ou!" Bakura cried as the older marked him, also causing him to cream his pants.

Ryou stared down at Bakura, who was gasping for breath and smiled. "I always could make you cum like that."he said, poking his hand over the top of the soiled clothing. Bakura laid gasping and nearly popped up like a poker when he felt a warm mouth surround his still hard on. "Ry..ou!"he cried, feeling a tingly feeling through his body, like sparks. Ryou sucked him hard, then wrapped his tongue around his erection and sucked even harder.

"Ryou! I think I'm gon-Ah!" Bakura gasped as his back arched off the bed and cum flowed into Ryou's mouth. Ryou swallowed it all and smiled. "Got you again."he laughed, then both proceeded to clean up the mess.

When they finished, Bakura smiled and jumped into Ryou's arms. "I wuv you!"he giggled, hugging Ryou with him arms and legs wrapped around him. "No problem Bakuna." Ryou laughed, sitting the other down in his bed and tucking him in. "Good night Wyu Ou!" Bakura said while Ryou pulled the covers to his chin. "Good night Bakuna." Ryou said softly, sitting next to him for a second.

As Ryou felt Bakura drifting off and stood, a hand pulled him back. "Bakura?"he said, surprised. "I love you, Ryou." Bakura said, face serious then smiled. "I love you too, Bakura." Ryou said, smiling and going to his bed. The two fell asleep, happy.

BakuMarik Fan: Ok, just wanted to tell you that the errors in their names were on purpose. Those are nicknames from when they were little. Also, well, I hope you like that little scene. Yes, incest. It was my honor.


	6. Chapter 6

Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugiou... POOP.

Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol. Two twins named Ryou and Bakura Tenshi are moving with their parents to Domino City, Japan. Trouble starts when the younger of the twins, Bakura, meets a new friend named Meriku. He starts doing drugs and drinking at the age of sixteen. Ryou suspects something's wrong and follows Bakura one night into gang territory. After going back home, Ryou decides to help Bakura. When school starts, Ryou meets friends of his own and they plan to help him catch Bakura in his acts, trying to help him. When things go wrong, will they be able to make it in the end?

Meriku-17

Marik-15

Yami-16

Yuugi-16

Bakura-16

Ryou-16

Tristan-19

Jonouchi-19

Mai-21

Tea-17

Ishizu-22

Odeon-26

Duke-19

Serenity-17

Seto-19

Mokuba-14

Drake-20 OC

Ryou woke up and went to the bathroom he shared with his brother, surprised to find him sitting against the wall, shaking. "Bakura, what's wrong?"he asked softly, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around the thinner body. Bakura looked up at him for a second, then started to sob softly, surprising Ryou. "Oh dear, what is it?"he whispered, stroking the similiar but wilder silver hair.

"R-Ryou, I got d-drunk. I-I..."Bakura tried to speak but couldn't control his sobs long enough. Ryou was shocked. "You got drunk?"he asked, holding the younger twins chin up to face him and put on a firm look. "Y-Yes... I-I'm sor-ry!" Bakura cried, clenching Ryou's shirt in anguish and sniffling. "Ok, ok.. You have a hangover too, don't you?"Ryou asked smiling softly and helping him up.

"I-I guess but-"Bakura started, interrupted by Ryou. "Let's go to bed, we sadly don't have anything to ease the pain."he said softly, lifting Bakura to his feet which immediately made him feel sick. "Uhh.."he moaned, holding his head and leaning into Ryou's arms. Ryou helped him stay steady when they started to his own room. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, for todays confession, I was a 'little' drunk too." Ryou said, sitting Bakura down on the dark blue covers when they'd arrived.

Bakura looked up at him in shock. "Y-You, the goody g-goody, drunk?"he muttered in a shocked tone. "A bit."Ryou admited, pushing Bakura back to lay flat on the bed and climbed in after him, pulling up the covers. "Good night, Wyou Ou..." Bakura said in a dazed voice, cuddling into his brothers arms. "Good night, Bakuna." Ryou whispered, falling into a deep sleep next to his other.

DAK: Ya ok... Just to warn you guys, I'm changing the story yet and I'm not going to be following the summary much anymore. I have no inspiration for it whatsoever anymore so it's going to be a bit of a mystery for you guys. So, sorry!


End file.
